Far from it
by SleepyGirl
Summary: The title is just Sakura's favorite quote. "She's far from any girl have ever seen. Loves fighting, suck at studying, hot temper with beauty rolled together, with hot guys trailing her, attempting to beat her at least once". Sakuraxmulti
1. Prologue

**Well, I'm an idiot.**

**I probably should thinking about new chapters for my other stories, but no, instead of doing that, I decided to make a new story. How stupid, how utterly retarded is that? This story was actually to cheer myself and my faithful readers on, because even though I don't act or write like it, I am pretty frustrated that I can't update more chapters to my stories. So hope this one will cheer me up, I guess. I seriously doubt it though. It never worked.**

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"Duh, the new student coming to our school!"

"I heard it's not actually a new student, it's actually went to our school before, but for whatever reason got suspended or whatever."

"Yeah, but she was already smart so she skipped grades so this is actually her normal grade. God, I hope she defeats those prince-crap-shit. They're pissing me off all the time and showing off, trying to get girls. If their looks aren't enough already."

"Dude, the best part is that it was hot chick. Nobody seems to remember her though."

"Super--"

"GUYS! KAKASHI IS COMING!"

As students hurriedly returned to their seats, one blond-haired boy was wondering intently about the conversation he eavesdropped. He was sitting in front of two of his best friends, Sasuke and Shikamaru. He turned around to face them.

"Hey! You heard what they say, it's hot chick! Man, we hadn't had a new student in like, a year now! About time to face new sexy girls!"

"What about the girl you asked out last week?" asked Shikamaru, his chin on his right hand, looking at everything in very bored manner.

"I broke up with her. My body's too sexy to stay with one girl for more than a week," said Naruto, grinning like maniac at the thought of his ex-girlfriend begging him not to break up with her. Too bad about her breasts, though. They were best he has ever seen.

"Dobe," said Sasuke, staring out the window in very emo-like attitude.

"What'd you say, teme--"

"Naruto, fighting and bickering like a girl is not allowed when I'm here," they heard a familiar, lazy voice stating.

"Che," Naruto moved away from the desk he was sitting on with a pout, and sat beside his so-called best friend, Sasuke.

"GOOD MORNING, KAKASHI-SENSE!"

They chorused, eager to see the new student everyone has been talking about. Mostly boys, though since the girls also heard that she was stunning. They were eager to break the girl's legs or arms if she even tried to flirt with their princess (is that spelt right?).

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Somebody's eager today," he stated, looking at his 'normally _not_ enthusiastic students'. "Well, anyway, guess what! We have a new student coming to our horrible class, isn't it awesome?" stated Kakashi, faking his enthusiasm. "Hell yeah!" "She better not mess with Sasuke-kun," "I can't wait to see some flower in this weed filled place,"etc.

You get the idea.

"So where's the new girl?" Naruto asked, all to hyped about seeing the new student.

"Well, you see--"

The door opened, and revealed a long, pink-haired girl with emerald eyes, coming into their classroom.

And the boys, no even girls, were awestruck.

She was beautiful, stunning, fabulous, gorgeous, whatever words out there that describes something amazingly beautiful. Her hair was long, reaching few inches below her shoulder blades. It looked so soft and silky like an expensive curtain. Did I mention the fine color of that hair, that soft, cherry blossom pink that made her look so angelic, so out of this world? Her proclein skin, clean without any makeup (which resulted another reason for girls to hate this new girl). Of course, we also can't forget that deep, dark emerald sea color eyes that defined her facial features and that plump, full, kissable, apple colored lips of hers. Her eyelashes were very long, and girls were fuming that it's a fake or she was wearing so much makeup which boys didn't agree at all, and curled like artiricial eyelashes.

Her uniform did poor job to hide its owner's amazing curves, much to other girls' dismay. It's white shirt peeking out above her skirts, which was not too short and not too long, the black sweater, a bit too small for her, rolled up in sloppy but sexy manner, her blouse button closed all the way except three buttons at the very top. Her red tie was wrapped around her pale, slender neck that just made boys turn on. Yes, you heard it right. They were turned on, only by looking at a neck. Unbelievable as it may sounds, it was true.

"This is class 1-3, right?" she asked, and for heaven's sake, even her voice was so beautiful!

"Y-yes," stuttered Kakashi. He couldn't believe it, the great Kakashi who never gets nervous, stuttered. STUTTERED. The world is coming to an end.

She raised her brow delicately at his antics. Teacher stuttering, that's pretty amusing. You don't see it everyday.

"Well, I suppose your Haruno Sakura, right?" Kakshi asked, forcing his eyes to read his notes from principle. It was extremely hard considering there is a really hot girl in front of you.

"Yeah."

"Can you come in and introduce yourself?" asked Kakashi, looking at her with a bit more control on his face now. He succeeded.

She came in delicately like she was dancing and ignored all the stares she was getting. She turned around, however, when she felt icy glare at her back. She turned around to the direction, and saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was glaring at her, although it didn't effect her as much as she hoped, with few other girls at her back. It was then when she realized that there were alot of people glaring at her. She smirked at all of them, making girls fuming in anger and guys swooning at her beautiful, playful smirk.

"Haruno Sakura. My hobby is none of your business, and I'm just as normal as everyone in this class is. Nice to meet you, I guess," she said while slouching slightly in a bored manner.

"So troublesome," said Sakura, making Shikamaru to look up, hearing his favorite phrase used by someone other than he.

To say that he was amazed was an understatment as he stared at the god-like beauty in front of his class. Hearing her voice sayhing his favorite phrase was very pleasing. Now Naruto won't say that he's a dork for saying such a lazy thing.

Naruto was stunned. She was the most beautiful, hottest girl he has ever seen in his life. Not to mention she didn't wear any makeup (this came from his endless experience with girls) and looked amazing. He turned around to see Sasuke, to see if he is as stunned as he. He looked Sasuke's face going from surprise, to... rage?

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Everyone looked at the said voice, and surprise, they found Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke, standing up. His chair was fallen behind him already, and his eyes were full of rage and anger, something nobody saw in emotionless Uchiha before. They looked at Sakura, the very person who made Sasuke mad, and was very surprised to see her smirking.

"What's up, chicken-ass?"

* * *

**And that's it for now. God, I hope I really don't get killed for this. Well this is short, come on, I mean, it's prologue. I'm really stupid, creating another plotless story. Is that even a word? **

**Please review, than maybe I'll update this faster than my other stories! (Not.)**

**-Sleepygirl-**


	2. Chapter 1

**10 reviews on only one chapter? That is super cool. I never thought it would be this popular. Seriously, all my other stories got like, 7 reviews per chapter... or something... So as a reward for people who actually bothered to review, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!!**

* * *

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" said, now fuming Sasuke, glaring at the pink-haired girl. She was just smiling back at him cooly, but you could see devil's wings at her back. The boys could imagina extra, something involving chains, black skimpy dress, and fish-net socks. Catch my drift?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, chicken-ass."

"Stop calling me that! Why are you here anyway? To make my life miserable again?" said Sasuke, who had now hint of hurt in his eyes. It was only recognized by Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru, though. "You... you left."

"Please, Sasuke," she said, now angry herself, "you're so-called 'father' forced me to leave. I didn't leave you. Not at my own will, anyway."

"Now, now," said Kakashi, clapping,"I hate to ruin your reunion but we have class to do and stuff to learn, so you guys can cut the drama. Oh, and Sakura?" she turned to Kakashi, her anger now gone, "since it seems like you know Sasuke already, I think you can manage sitting beside him, right?"

"Sure," said Sakura, her devilish smirk on her face again. Sasuke, though, looked absoultely horrified and disgusted, though part of him was happy but he ignored it, by the desicion.

Naruto considered all the drama happened few seconds ago, and was frustrated by Kakashi that he ruined all the fun. 'oh well,' he thought, ' I can always ask that bastard teme.'

Somebody had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Spit it out," said Naruto, pushing Sasuke against the wall. Which resulted alot of squealing and nosebleed from their fangirls.

"Spit out what?" said Sasuke, attempting to break out from the pin that Naruto held against him. He was making no progress though.

"What do you think? Everyone saw the drama that happened this morning. But if you don't understand what I'm talking about, I'll spell it out for you. Your. Relationship. With. That. Hot. New. Girl." Now Naruto was crossing his arms, looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"I've got nothing to talk about," said Sasuke, glaring at Naruto when he was stopped again. Naruto tilted Sasuke's chin since he was taller than him, and had a playful smirk on his face. It resulted huge amount of nosebleed.

"Come on, Sasuke. You seriously don't think you can get away with his, right? I mean, it's obvious that you have SOMETHING between Sakura-chan and I'm going to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to get it out from you," he said, now closing his face even closer to Sasuke's face so their lips were almost touching, "so, SASUKE-KUN?"

"You really think--"

"FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!!!!"

Sasuke sighed. There was only one person in this entire world who would address him like that, and that was his oh-so-perfect brother, Itachi Uchiha. He had a pretty good idea what he wants anyway.

"Che," said Naruto, letting Sauske go. He didn't want to be anywhere near his best friend's brother. He continued to look down on him whenever he had a chance.

Sasuke grunted and went up to his now running brother. He stopped in front of him, his face slightly flushed from all the running. Even if Itachi was superhuman when it came to stamina, his first block was in Science wing, which was, like 500m away from the main building. Not to mention the fact that he probably had to come through all the fangirls that probably blocked his way.

"Is it true that SHE returned?" he asked, grabbing Sasuke's collar, making all the fangirls nosebleed and scream at the same time. Sasuke sighed. He was amazed how come he wasn't send to office by now for the cause of massive nosebleed.

"It's true."

That was all Itachi needed to hear.

--

--

Itachi ran through the hallway, pushing and shoving people on his way. She was here. Than nothing else mattered. As long as Haruno Sakura was here.

"Oi, Itachi, what's going on--" said Sasori, stopping his best friend from going anywhere further.

"Please, Sasori, I need to find someone."

Sasori stopped immediately. Please? PLEASE? Uchiha Itachi, egoistic (sp?) bastard he has ever seen his life, Mr. I-am-so-perfect-and-sexy-and-hot-so-get-out-of-my-way Itachi, PLEADING? Never in his life thought he would see the day when Itachi Uchiha was using the word PLEASE. They just didn't go together. Until now.

Using the time Sasori got distracted, he shoved Sasori's arms and continued to run. He ignored his name being called by his best friend. He would have A LOT of explaining to do when he got to next period, that was for sure. But he couldn't care less right now. All he could think about was the fact that she was here, that Haruno Sakura was here.

* * *

Sakura was annoyed.

She was in this school, for what, 1 hour? But she could tell that her life here isn't going to be easy as it seems. 1 hour since she came here, and already, she was Public Enemy Number 1. For girls, anyway. Here she was, standing in front of three girls who were currently glaring at her, hoping it scared her. It wasn't working.

"What do you want?"she asked, now totally annoyed with their stupidity. She needed to go to the next class, damn it!

"What do we want?" started the girl in the middle, who she recalled her name was... Ino or something. "We want to know your relationship with Sasuke-sama."

"Yeah, what did you do to him?" said the girl at the right, now stepping in front, "he was all mad and serious, something we never saw from our Sasuke-sama."

"He did look incredibly sexy thogh," said the girl on the left, making Sakura wince and other girls agree with her ridiculous (to Sakura anyway) statement. Sakura snorted. Sasuke Uchiha, sexy? She could never, EVER get why all the girls swooned over him. It was so obvious that he was a big pain in the ass, not to mention emo-ish and stuck-up attitude. Thinking his so much better than others.

"What's so funny?" said the blond haired girl, now glaring at her again. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"My relationship with him is none of your business, okay? So now, if you would kindly move your fat ass so I can at least squeeze through the hole?" asked Sakura, her voice amazingly sweet. It just fired them up even more.

"F-Fat? YOU'LL REGRET CALLING ME FAT, BITCH!"

Taking out a pocketknife that just appeard in the mid-air, she charged at pink haired girl, who's eyes had excited glint on them.

Finally some fun.

--

--

"YOU'LL REGRET CALLING ME FAT, BITCH!"

That high pitched voice could only be Ino Yamanaka, the biggest fangirl Itachi has ever seen in his life. He quickly turned his head to the door next to him, which said 'Ladies Bathroom'.

Damn it.

--

--

Ino charged at Sakura, who had excited glint on her emerald eyes. She was itching for some action all day (even though it only has been 1 hour) and even though this girl was PATHETIC, she could have some fun, right? After all, it's self-defense.

Sakura raised her left arm, grabbing the arm which held very dull pocketknife, and twisted it, making Ino yelp in pain. She punched her in the face, her baby soft face now bleeding from the pain, already swollen. Before she hit the ground, she was unconscious, much to Sakura's dismay. The two girls who was standing beside Ino was now trembling in fear. Ino was strongest, prettiest out of them and she was knocked down in matter of 3 seconds, no not even. How in the world would they have chance agiainst her now? So they did something that made Sakura scrunch her beautiful face in disgust: running away.

They stepped out of the bathroom and was faced with Itachi Uchiha, his face emotionless but flushed, glaring at them. They squealed at Itachi's hot but fearful face and quickly moved out of the way. Itachi watched them going in disgust. He hated fangirls.

"Che, that didn't even last 3 seconds," said Sakura, now coming out of the bathroom, rubbing her head in sheepish manner. She was pouting. She really hoped for some action. She turned to the right, hoping to not get lost this time (she got lost in the morning when she first came to the school) without looking at the person she collided to. She walked away rudely, hoping that maybe the person she collided with will get mad and try to pick a fight with her. She stopped adruptly when she heard her name.

"Haruno Sakura."

Now she could realize that voice anywhere in this world, that ego-filled voice she so wanted to break, that velvet, smooth voice she so wanted to crack in pain, in fear, which she succeded, by the way. She turned around fully now, that devilish smirk decorating her angelic face. She looked at his long hair, his onyx eyes, his smooth skin, his elegant eyebrows. And finally his well-sculptured body. She put her hand on her left hip. She opened her ful, pink lips and said his nickname that he hated so much. She was the only one addressed him in this manner.

"Weasle face."

Mr I-am-so-perfect-and-sexy-and-hot-so-get-out-of-my-way Itachi twitched ever so elegantly. But his eyes held happiness, and excitement that only Sakura could make him feel.

Sakura's smirk grew wider.

* * *

"So? What's your relationship with Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, asking Sasuke endlessly, bugging the hell out of raven haired boy.

"Why don't you ask her?" asked now super annoyed Sasuke. He glared at his so-called best friend. He hasn't given up since the break, and had bugged the hell out of him, never once stopping. Shikamaru sighed beside him.

"How troublesome."

"Tell me about it."

"It won't be a good first impression," said Naruto, putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "So I need to ask you, who I do not need to care about making a good impression."

"Maybe later," said Sasuke, now getting into his class. Gladly, he knew that this class was usually when his best friend sleeps. It was history next period, who wouldn't?

"You promise?" asked Naruto, now all excited. Sasuke nodded. Naruto screamed in joy. "So at lunch?" "Wait, what--"

"See you later than Sasuke!! Woah!!" Naruto ran down the classroom, not forgetting to give a wink to a girl who watched him with expression he was so familiar with. She swooned.

Sasuke growled. Stupid blond.

* * *

"I thought you dropped that ridiculous nickname long time ago, Sakura."

"Of course not, Weasle face. It's such a fitting nickname for you. I can never stop calling you with that name."

"Hn."

There stood two figures, ignoring the bell that rang long time ago. They couldn't care less about their class. Sakura exclaimed inside. Since the day she defeated him, he has been attacking her all the time, wanting to get his hurt ego back. Surely that didn't change, right?

While Sakura was waiting, Itachi was observing her from head to toe. She changed alot. Even though it has been only 2 years ago, he just learned that 2 years can do a lot to a growing girl like Sakura. Her short hair was now up to her waist, flowing and silky. Her body had changed a lot. Last time he saw her, he could mistake her for a boy if not for her cute face. The curves he didn't know or remember Sakura having before were so painfully visible with the uniform she was wearing. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing her pale skin. Her eyelashes were long, which didn't surprise Itachi at all. He knew she would become a good-looking girl since even with her tomboy-ish attitude, she was not at all bad looking. In fact, way far from it. But not this. This exceeded his expectation so much that if not for her pink hair, he wouldn't have recognized her at all.

"Well?" Sakura said, her patience running thin. "I thought first thing you would do when you see me again would be asking for a fight, not some boring staring contest."

"I didn't come to fight this time," said Itachi, now looking her straight in the eyes. "I just wanted to congratulate you," he said, smirk adoring his face.

"Oh please," she said, shaking her head now, "you didn't actually come here all the way, waiting for me in front of the LADIES BATHROOM--," Itachi cringed, "--just to tell me that you want to congratulate me."

"I did, believe it or not."

"If you are so glad that I came back," she said, now looking at Itachi with excitement of upcoming event, "fight me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

"SO WHO IS SHE???" shouted Naruto, making all the people in the hallway turn their head to him. They, as in Sasuke and Shikamaru, were going to the cafeteria to get some snack or something to eat. Until Naruto woke up and realized that it was break time. He, of course, started questioning Sasuke again.

"I thought you weren't going to ask until lunch," answered Sasuke, annoyed beyond belief with his so-called friend. He really wished that Naruto was going to stay asleep until the break ends.

"WHO CARES? TELL ME ALREADY, YOU STUBBORN TEME!!!" yelled Naruto, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and making him face him, making all the girls squeal. No doubt that something perverted was going through their mind.

"Fine, let's just get out of here!" grunted Sasuke, now pulling blond with him. Naruto just grinned and yelled about how Sasuke was going to tell the mystery between Sakura and Sasuke. SHikamaru just trailed behind them quietly, muttering something along the lines of 'troublesome'.

--

--

They finally reached the cafateria, which was filled with noises from other people who wanted to have a snack. Sasuke let Naruto's wrist go, making Naruto fall down from the sudden loss of support. Sasuke walked to the line, making Naruto and Shikamaru trail behind him. Naruto whined.

"Sasuke-teme, you didn't tell me--"

"She was my leader."

Awkward silence fell between Naruto and Shikamaru. They glanced at each other, to confirm if their ears weren't tricking them, and turned their gaze to Sasuke again. Naruto asked agian.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed. "Remeber when we were still in junior high school, that I was kind of--"

"Kind of stuck-up-'I'm-so-cool-and-so-much-better-than-you'-asshole? Of course I remember, not that you aren't one now."

Sasuke twitched, "well, I would have been like that way all the time if it weren't for her. She..."

"She what?"asked now impatient Shikamaru, making Sasuke turn to him in surprise. Shikamaru didn't show interest for anything.

"She kicked my ass."

Now Naruto and Shikamaru's jaw literally hit the floor. They couldn't stop gaping. They knew how good Sasuke was when it came to fighting or martial arts, since he learned them since he was 5 years old. Kicking Sasuke's ass? They thought it was only Itachi who could do that!

"Not only me, but Itachi too. In a matter of 1 minute too. I only lasted for 30 seconds."

_NOW their jaw hit the floor **and **went through the floor. _

_

* * *

_

**AND here we are, the end of the first chapter. I told you, the first one was a prologue so it was super short. I hope this satisfied some of you people's wonder about Sasuke and Sakura's relatioship. I will explain their relationship in more detail in later chapter. I'm actually new to this kind of Sakura, total fight-obsessed one? I always wanted to write one. Hope it satisfied you people.**

**Here's a little taste of next chapter, since you guys were so good to me and reviewed this story. If I don't get lots of review, I will stop writing previews, so... review!**

_"She's gonnay pay," said Ino, fuming with anger. _

_"but how?" asked two girls who followed Ino everywhere, now watching Ino with worried filled eyes. _

_"I'm calling Akatsuki."_

_The girls gasped in horror. _

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Sleepygirl**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yooooo people! I'm back! **

**People reviewed alot...I'm so grateful...sniffsniff...too kind people too kind...**

**Just to clear up the confusion, Itachi IS NOT in Akatsuki. The members of the Akatsuki is hid for, well obviously, they want to be mysterious gang organization who profit off from the money they gathered from completing requests from rich, or in this case, jealous sluts. **

* * *

Sakura simply stared at the man in front of him. His hair blew back from the wind, he was stoic and graceful as ever. However, she could see the mad glint in his eyes that was so similiar to her own when she found a worthy opponent to fight.

They were on the school rooftop, their duty as students which included to GET THE ASS BACK TO THE CLASS didn't matter. Not that it did before anyway. They couldn't care less about anything right now, all they cared about was to have a good fight they missed out for so long. Well, a bit more was on Itachi's side but she didn't need to know that. Of course not.

Besides, it was nothing compared to the excitement he felt now.

"Sakura," Itachi broke the silence with that baritone voice of his, "I must warn you that I am not the same as I was before. I'm stronger; I'm no longer reckless when it comes to my defence, like you mentioned to me time after time. You better be careful."

Sakura merely snorted, making Itachi raise an eyebrow. She shook her hand, slipping into her favorite stance; her left arm behind her back, her right arm raised in front of her for defence. Her right foot was slightly forward than her left foot, already ready to kick and defend if needed. She smirked at Itachi who seemed to be in his defensive stance.

"Let's see what you got, Itachi."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He immediately sprung forward, his foot in position already for a hard kick in her gut. Sakura saw it coming, after years of spending so many time together with Itachi, and turned around easily. She smirked again when the attack didn't stop there, a fist already coming to her face. She ducked, and let her right fist hit his gut. Itachi stumbled backward at the impact, tickles of blood seen by Sakura who still hadn't moved an inch from where she was standing before Itachi attacked her. Itachi brushed the blood off and spit some of the metalic taste in his mouth. He could feel his gut wrenching and screaming in protest as he moved to kick again, but paid no mind.

"Come on Itachi. I don't have all day."

Itachi growled, making Sakura smirk even bigger, and charged at her again. This time, though, he didn't kick like she thought he would, but threw a punch in her gut. She caught it just in time and annoyed that she was fooled, she twisted his hand painfully. But like she expected, he spun around in the mid-air with his hand being twisted and tried to use the momentum to land a kick in her head. She spun around just in time, grabbed the hand she was holding him and tightened the grip around his hand. She used her free hand to punch him when he landed, and to her joy, it landed perfectly on the perfect face of his.

But the attack didn't there. She raised her foot for the first time in the fight, and slammed her right foot in his head, pinning him down on the floor with her foot still on his head. Itachi growled at the impacet, his head throbbing and he was annoyed with the fact that he almost lost consciousness, but Sakura just smirked and pushed his face down even more, rubbing in her own sadistic way that she won. Again.

"You are absolutely too early to tell me to be careful, Itachi."

She let the foot on his head drop and Itachi stood up, slightly shaking with the impact. _Damn_, he thought, _she still had strongest punch I had ever seen. I think it grew even stronger since the last time I saw her_. Itachi growled internally, she didn't need to improve anything when it came to her strength, not that she needed to improve on anything else when it came to fighting.. When he stood up, he was furious to find out that she hadn't moved an inch from her spot. Sure, she had moved her right foot and both of her arms and spun around few times, but it didn't change the fact that her left foot was still in the same place since the fight started.

"Damn you, Sakura. You grew stronger. Again."

She simply shrugged sheepishly, "What can I say? I'm just too genius to NOT to improve...did that make sense?"

"_You think?"_

"Nah, probably not. But you still know what I mean."

Itachi sighed. Sakura was absolutely genius when it came to fighting, and she loved it, but the fact that she simply couldn't care to bring her to care about studying bugged him. She said such wise, mature things but rest of the time...she was worse than Naruto. And that was saying ALOT.

"Itachi, Itachi." She shook her head in teasing manner, making Itachi raise his eyebrow at what the hell she was doing. "You still got the blood on your beautiful face." With that, she reached up to him and brushed the blood off from the corner of his lips.

Than the strangest thing happened to Itachi. When she said he still got blood on his 'beautiful' face--he cringed at that, he heard so many times from his fangirls--he knew she was joking and did not feel anything from it for she had done it few times in the past. When she brushed the blood off the corner of his lips, though, his heart stopped beating for the longest 2 seconds of his life. He could feel blood rushing to his face, and the warm tangling sensation still lingered where Sakura touched him with her pale, delicate fingers.

He knew what this feeling was. He felt it in the past when Sakura smiled at him for the first time. Now, even though he was emotionless and stoic Uchiha, he knew he had soft spots for Sakura. That didn't mean he went easy on her when it came to spar, no it totally did not mean like that. She would kick his ass if he went easy on her, and kill him, bring him back alive, only to kill and beat the shit out of him for going easy on her. She hated that.

He allowed Sakura to call him by his name, which he could do nothing about even if he _didn't_ have soft spots on her because she would simply eat the shit out of him until he agreed. He allowed himself to take his mask off for a minute and smile at her, which Sakura did not notice anything special. She thought he smiled in front of everyone else as he does to her. He scoffed. _As if_.

He simply considered it childish crush, dismissing the feeling and focusing only on the goal of defeating her. He thought he forgot about his feelings for her when she came back. It was a mere crush, he told himself countless times. But no, it didn't simply disappear like that. It was even stronger than before; the desire to hug her, to hold her in his arms, to brush off that soft pink locks, to place his lips on top of that full, cherry lips...

"There," said Sakura, cutting Itachi off of his trail of very dangerous thoughts and would get him killed if Sakura ever found out. She smirked and poked his forehead, leaning and torturing the stoic Uchiha unintentionally.

"We wouldn't want one of your fangirl finding out that you were fighting and got injured in the process, right? Even if I'm super invincible, I can't take millions of raged fangirls at the injury of Uchiha Itachi. I can't afford that," she said, shaking her head, making Itachi inhale that delicious scent of her.

"I have too many people I haven't fought, not to mention you would get very bored when I'm gone. Right, Itachi?" She asked, but obviously did not expect any answer for she merely smirked and turned to the door. She had to perform her duty no matter what, even though she hated the shit more than not being able to fight. Wait, being in classroom meant not fighting, so no, the pain of not fighting was the strongest. But still.

"See ya Itachi-senpai!" She waved without looking back, drawing out the word 'senpai' to tease him.

Itachi stared at her disappearing form, thinking why he just thought that Sakura was going to kiss him.

_In million years, Itachi,_ he amused himself.

--

--

When Sakura came to her classroom, yeah she actually knew the next class she was supposed to go, it was already over and she had to go to the next class, gym. She smirked. Unlike every other girls who hated PE because it would get their make-up dirty or sweating makes them smell like shit, Sakura LOVED PE. It was only thing she liked about school, especially the self-defence unit (A.N/ I know there isn't unit like that but let's just leave it as that...please?) where she can beat the shit out of people. But then she remembered something important, and one minor thing that MAY interfere her from having fun.

Like how she didn't have gymstrips yet.

Damn.

When she got to the gym, she looked around for teacher to ask him if he/she had extra ones. She completely forgot why she was there in the first place when she met her teacher, Konoha's Green Beast...that's what they say anyway.

His green spendex disgusted her like everyone else, he had orange leg warmer for fuck's sake, and that bowl hair cut of him. His teeth were blinding her, and no she meant it literally, and stuck his thumb out and shouted something about 'youth' and what not.

Suddenly, gym didn't ook so great.

"Um...coach?"

"Oh, how can I help you? I'll do anything in my power to help such youthful student like you!"

Sakura suddenly had an urge to beat the shit out of this guy. "I'm new in this school and I was wondering if you had any extra gymstrips--"

"I can't believe you forgot to bring the most important thing for gym! You forgot your gymstrips! I would've punished everyone else for forgetting but since you are so youthful and new to this youthful school, I will give you my green spendex, my charm--"

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL." Maybe she'll just beat him up anyway? The temptation...

"I can't believe you swore! That is such an un-youthful--" Is there even a word like that, Sakura wondered,"--so I will have to make you sit out for this beautiful class!"

Sakura's vein popped. First he decides that she should wear a green cursed horrifyng spendex instead of normal gymstrips. Next he decides that she shouldn't participate because she swore? What the fuck is wrong with this asshole!

It was then Sakura realized, if she couldn't participate anyway, why not challenge the teacher. It doesn't hurt to spar with your 'youthful' student, right?

"Um, than would you like to spar?" Gasps could be heard from unknown audiences that she didn't know she attracted.

Gai blinked and Sakura stared, feeling the urge to beat him up anyway.

Suddenly, he was all serious and looked at her with serious smirk. Almost immediately the air around them shifted, and the tension was so great in the air that normal girly girl students already ran to the fitting room.

"Are you sure you can handle it, girl? I'm not going easy on you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the sudden change. But used to this kind of tention, she smirked feeling all too familiar, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I wasn't so sure that I could handle it, I wouldn't have challenged anyway. So, are you going to?"

"Of course. I won't give up a good spar from anyone."

With that, he attacked her with blinding speed that normal students couldn't see, only a green and black blur.

Sakura slipped into her stance, smirk still intent.

Maybe gym wasn't so bad after all.

--

--

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru came out when loud gasps could be heard inside the gym.

They immediately came out of the fitting room and looked to where everyone was standing.

There, they could see Sakura and Gai in the middle, talking with each other with air of seriousness around them. It was good thing that all three of them, even Shikamaru, was similiar with the tension or they would've choked on it.

"If I wasn't so sure that I could handle it, I wouldn't have challenged anyway," said Sakura, who stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. She was smirking and looked so comfortable like she didn't notice the tension.

Sasuke paled. What in the world was she thinking? What is she doing? _No, don't tell me that she challenged Gai of all people to spar._ Sasuke will admit that Sakura was strong, but Gai was master at martial arts. It's not like he'll go easy on her, which will be just what she want, but still she can't handle Gai. Even though she is strong and beat the shit out of countless guys, she was still a girl.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to complaint and tell Sakura how utterly stupid it is to challenge Gai of all people to spar, it began.

And all Sasuke could to was to watch Sakura get beat shit out of Gai.

He was going to get killed from Itachi.

--

--

When Sakura didn't look fazed at all by his speed and instead just slipped into a stance that was flawless, Gai was surprised.

And excited at the same time.

He thought he would attack her with fists first, to see her reaction, so he raised his right fist and attempted to hit her.

She bloked it with her right hand and pulled him close to her, her left knee already in motion to hit him square in stomach. Gai, already used to this kind of move although he wasn't used to a small girl who pulled him single-handed, used the momentum to hit the girl anyway. She bloked his foot with her left hand and raised her left leg to kick him in the face. She smirked when it was bloked, but apparently did some damage because his lips were bleeding even with his right hand blocking her foot.

Gai grabbed her foot single-handedly with his right hand and spun her to make her lose her balance. Instead of losing balance like he expected, though, she raised her right leg and used the high heel to hit him, which landed square at his throat. While Gai let her go to grab his throat which had cut with blood coming out more than he expected, Sakura jumped and landed her right foot at Gai's head much like she did to Itachi.

Gai, thankfully for him, recovered just in time to dodge so Sakura ended up hitting the gym floor. The gym floor got demolished when her foot connected to it, making pieces of wood fly everywhere. Gai raised his eyebrow at this, although he was thankful inside that he managed to dodge just in time.

Just when he was about to attack again, an angry voice stopped all of the movements in the gym.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!!!"

Angry Tsunade...damn.

--

--

Tsunade was furious at the damage. She was going to spend her precious money which she would LOVE to use on gamble to fix up the damage that some pink-haired girl and Gai did!

Curse them.

She yelled at Gai for not controlling his need to have 'youthful' fight and giving into temptation. She yelled at Sakura for the damage she caused, and gave her 1 month of detention, which included cleaning up the gym after the basketball practice for boys. Tsunade was sure that Sakura didn't even hear what she said.

"Did you hear what I said, Miss Haruno?"

"Huh? You were talking?"

Tsunade twitched. Why did this kind of girl come to her school anyway? Making her life more miserable than it already is?

Thank kami for that.

Not.

She walked away fuming when she thought the damage was done. Sakura Haruno, huh?

She'll keep on eye on her, that's for sure.

--

--

Sakura pouted. Tsunade ruined some good spar she had in weeks. She was so sure that Gai was disappointed too, because he asked her to spar with him again next class. He wanted to demonstrate 'youthful' spar to 'youthful' students.

She was so sure that if he took off that green spendex and stupid bowl haired cut, not to mention the word 'youthful' coming out of his mouth everytime he opened the damn thing, she was going to be a nice friend with him.

Too bad that that won't happen in million years.

"Sakura!"

She turned around, only to be faced with Uchiha Sasuke and his friends trailing behind him. She recognized those two from somewhere...oh well, who cares.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??!!!" he was now shaking her with all his might, making her dizzy. "GETTING DETENTION FROM THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, NOT TO MENTION SPARRING WITH GAI? CAN'T YOU JUST NOT GET IN TROUBLE FOR ONE HOUR??"

"Nah, that would be too boring."

"SAKURA!"

* * *

"I am happy to announce you that we have a request."

"Finally!" Yelled a guy with a blond hair, his sapphire eyes tingling with excitement. "We hadn't have one for AGES."

"Deidara-senpai, you look stupid with your hand up. Put it down."

"What did you say, Tobi??!!"

Ignoring the two goof-ball of the group, Pein asked Konan, who was shaking her head at the stupidity Tobi and Deidara was showing. Nobody would've believed that they were number 1 feared group in Konoha. "Who is it from?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. If it was from that spoiled-rich girl who was nevertheless their best customer, it was going to be fun. She always called them to beat someone up, not that all the otehr missions weren't about that anyway.

"Who is it now?" Sasori asked, now paying attention to Konan as well.

"Sakura Haruno."

Kisame froze and dropped the hugh katana that he brought with him everywhere. Everyone stared at him, amused that Kisame actually dropped that precious katana of his.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes, Sakura Haruno. What's wrong with her?" asked Konan, now curious like other members of the reaction of him.

"Sakura Haruno?" Tobi said aloud, his head tilted to the right side. "I think I heard her name before..."

Kisame growled, picking up his dropped katana, polishing it like he did before although everyone could see little shaky movement of his hand. "Of course you did. She's the girl Itachi was always talking about."

"The biggest fangirl?"

"No. The one he swore that he would beat someday. The same one he swore, if anyone touched her, they will be beaten by him. Assuming she already didn't beat the shit out of the said person."

Everyone stared.

* * *

**ANNNNND CUT!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it...it was even longer than normal...at least the words did...**

**Review Review REVIEW!!!!!**

**Hehe.**

**-Sleepygirl**

**P.S: I'm not going to give you preview because, well, I don't know what's going to happen so...yeah. SOrry???**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey...**

**Have you ever seen a computer without Microsoft Word? **

**I did. **

**It was horrible experience to download it all over again, my previous one erased because this stupid computer didn't have Microsoft Word and was unable to process the bloody thing. **

**Don't you think it's a decent excuse?**

* * *

**_Far from it._**

_"Can you fight me when you are in good condition?"_

* * *

Sakura Haruno whistled her way home.

She supposed that her new school was interesting enough. There's Itachi who's decent spar partner, not to mention Gai who interested her the most with his martial arts, which was fluid and graceful but powerful at the same time. She knew that Sasuke, while not as good as his brother, was pretty good at fighting and was not a bad sparring partner.

You might be wondering if that was all Sakura was thinking about: sparring.

Well, yeah, DUH.

She walked up to an alley, suspicious and dark, where most people would stay away because it looked like favorite place for gangs, thugs, drug dealers, alcholic to hang out.

Sakura, however, not being a normal person and fight obsessed girl as she is, walked straight into the alley. She spotted at least ten people surrounding a guy, who just stood there and did nothing.

_Bingo._

"Oi," a guy that's holding a bat, the leader she assumed, turned to look at her as did the rest of the people. She calmly walked up to them, smirking. She could feel adrenaline pumping and excitement flowing through her vein.

"It's not fair for ten people to surround one person, you know."

"Oh?" The leader looked at Sakura, drooling at her body and pretty little delicate face that fooled everyone. He looked behind at his followers.

"It looks like a little girl is looking for some attention. Should we give her some?"

The followers howled and whistled, wolf-calls everywhere. Sakura, still smirking, stood between the leader and the victim. She looked at the man's ugly face, who returned her gaze, and punched him straight.

He fell to the ground, some of his teeth knocked out, his jaw already swollen from the blow.

He was unconcious before he hit the ground.

"You bitch!" His followers' screamed and all started attacking Sakura, the man they originally targeted forgotten. Said man was looking at the pink haired girl, interested.

"Such foul language in front of a girl," she tsked and held out a finger, shaking it in mocking gesture. She smirked again and using the same hand that she punched before, slammed her fist to the man charging at her.

Two down, eight to go.

Another grabbed her from behind, but was thrown to the ground before he even fully grasped her. She slammed her knee into ugly fat man who was charging at her with his hands raised, sneering. Another threw themself in front of her, attacking from her right and left side. Shaking her head in the sheer ridiculousness of their brain, she merely ducked at the last minute and let them bang their head against each other.

When she looked up, she found no one and realized that the rest had run off long time ago.

She cursed, kicking the fat dude again who was trying to get up, and let out a string of curse at her bad luck.

Why did they run like a fucking coward?

"That was some interesting show you performed there."

She turned around to see the man that she had, unintentionally, rescued. She narrowed her eyes at him. He had crimson hair, fairly tall, his jade eyes staring into her own emerald eyes. His posture, although fairly relaxed, was tense and she could see his arm muscles, rippling at simple gesture like taking his hand out of his pocket.

She could immediately tell that he didn't need her help, after all. Not that she cared.

"Are you available for a spar?" she said, not caring if this is just a random guy she just met.

The man blinked. It was clear that, whatever he expected, it wasn't a request for spar.

"No, I'm afraid my condition isn't the best right now."

"Damn." Sakura frowned, and turned to walk away. Then, suddenly remembering, she rushed towards the crimson haired man. Her emerald eyes looked at the man, hope painfully evident.

"Can you fight me when you are in good condition?"

The man blinked again. Sakura, however, not noticing his blink or not caring, just stared at him with that emerald eyes of hers.

"Uh...sure."

"Really? Sweet!" She squealed, her face lightening up like Christmas had come early.

"I go to nearby highschool...forgot the name though. But it's the only one in the area. I'm sure you know where it is...don't you?"

"Uh, yeah. I go to that school"

"Seriously? Hell fucking yes! Then whenever you get better, look for me, okay? Pink hair and green eyes. It's really hard to miss me. You'll find me, right?"

"S..sure.."

"Hell yes! So please, PLEASE look for me when you recover, okay? Or I'll look for you myself, and trust me, you don't want that. Okay?"

"O..Okay.."

"Yes!" She did a little victory dance, not ignoring that the stranger who she just requested a spar with was staring at her, wondering if this girl was a bit weird in the head.

"You have no fucking idea how happy I am! Thank you so fucking much! I'll look forward to meet you again, Mr. Crimson!" She ran off, waving her hand and grinning at him.

"At least tell me your name so I can find you easier!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

When she was completely out of sight, he stared at the spot in front of him, frozen.

"Haruno Sakura?"

--

--

--

--

"I found Haruno Sakura."

Pein stared at Sasori who came in with heavy breathing. Pein looked at the door that had fallen down on the ground because of Sasori, and twitched. How many times did he need to repair his office's door? There was a word called 'knock' or 'gentle'.

Than he realized what Sasori had said and looked at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"How did you find her?"

"She asked me to spar with her."

Pein blinked. Haruno Sakura, their new target from Ino Yamanaka, had asked Sasori for a spar.

The same Sasori who was known for his unique fighting skills and was feared by many other people in the school, not city.

Pein blinked.

Was this girl stupid or what?

"And...I think...it won't be easy, this mission."

"Oh?" Pein strolled closer to Sasori who was gulping at sudden closeness. "What makes you say that?"

Oh, the danger.

Pein had this....look in his eyes right now.

Amused.

Most people think person's most dangerous when they are angry or mad. Not for Pein. He was the most dangerous as he can ever be when he's amused and interested. Not a good sign, if you ask me.

Sasori decided that pink haired girl named Sakura will get a spar she want...except for the fact she'll probably stay forever in the hospital as a consequence.

"Because...she defeated member of Orochimaru's dogs, ten of them who were a bit decent at fighting, in blink of an eye, without scratch?"

Pein hummed. He strolled back to his desk gracefully, leaving Sasori to sigh inwardly in relief. Pein's eyes were enough to give anyone a scare...

Maybe except for one fight obsessed pink haired girl.

She probably won't even notice his eyes before she throws a punch at him, Sasori mused.

"Hmm." Pein's scary eyes flashed, and Sasori decided that he didn't like that flash.

"What about...we test this girl's strength?" Pein smirked and looked at Sasori.

He decided that he was right, once again.

And hated himself for it.

* * *

_"Are you nervous, Sakura-chan?"_

_"I'll make you take back that sentence."_

* * *

"W-what can I do for you, Sasori-sempai?"

"Can I talk to Haruno Sakura please?"

"Oh...Okay."

The girl turned her back and went to get Sakura, muttering something under her breath about pink-haired bitch. Sasori sighed.

Why was he doing this again? He can just forget about the spar she was talking about. After all, it's not like she knew her name, so why the fuck bother with this?

Oh, right. To test out her strength.

Joy.

"Who-HEY!!!!"

Sasori turned around to see Sakura waving her arms in the air frantically, her eyes lit up like a kid in Christmas.

She didn't seem to notice all the glaring girls behind her, all looming of killing intent that he was sure was caused by him.

Something told him that she wasn't liked by her grade, and he really didn't do anything to help the situation better. Yeah, great deduction, Sherlock Holmes.

She stopped in front of him, her emerald eyes sparkling with excitement and mischevious grin adoring her almond shaped face.

All this because he came to see her.

_To spar_.

This girl is _obsessed_.

"The offer still stands, right?"

"Of course it does! It'll stand forever." His similiar green eyes met hers when she finished observing him for any sign of injury.

"You are okay now?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Why would this girl care about his health?

Sasori thought for a second, and decided that he didn't want to know if it went along the lines of not being able to spar with his full strength or something.

"Yeah. So, um, how about today? I'll pick you up after school. I know a place where no one will interrupt us."

She tilted her head to left, "Why? We can go right now."

"You still have class. We still have class."

"So?"

Sasori sighed. "You may not be fan of class, but it is my obligation as student to stay in class and receive education-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Okay. Got it. No need to give me a whole speech about it."

"So after school?"

"Yeah, sure... meet at gym?"

"Sure, why not."

Sakura was about to say something else just when the bell rang, signaling for the start of the class.

'Talk about timing,' thought Sasori.

"I better get back," said Sasori, smiling at Sakura unconsciously, who was now mumbling something about 'stupid bells' and 'destroy'. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Okay! See ya, Mr. Crimson!"

He walked back to his class, somehow in a good mood. Maybe Sakura's hyperness and eagerness about sparring rubbed on him.

Then, it occured to Sasori that he still didn't tell her his name and that she was still calling him Mr. Crimson.

Oh well.

--

--

--

--

"Um...where the hell are we?"

Sakura looked around the place, observing it. She looked for anything that she deemed would be helpful in spar, which could turn into fighting very quickly, but the room was bare.

No window, no chair, no nothing.

It really didn't matter since Sakura was more of bare fist fighter in the first place, but it did made her a bit tenser than usual.

"It's a place where no one will interrupt us. Are you nervous, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura growled. She had no idea when she had given him permission to call her 'Sakura-chan', but she sure as hell didn't like it.

And, Sakura, nervous? Ha! That would be a day when she stopped enjoying fighting, and that would never happen!

"I'll make you take back that sentence." Sakura began cracking her knuckles and slipped into her favorite stance.

"I can't wait." Sasori grinned and took out his strings. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

"Than let's get this party started."

--

--

--

--

"Goddamn it, where did she go?"

"Chill out, Sasuke. She probably went home."

Sasuke looked at his phone, glaring it as if it would help.

Sakura wasn't picking up his phone. Why the hell wasn't she picking it up?

"There's no way she went home."

"Why not?" asked Naruto, seemingly careless about his best friend's tense mood.

Sasuke was always like that, after all.

"Because..."

_Because she wouldn't want to go home with no one to greet her or welcome her. _

"...Shut up. I just know she won't go home this early."

Naruto shrugged.

"Well, she'll be fine. From what you told me, she's strong, right? I'm sure she can handle herself. Hell, I bet from what you told me, she's beating the shit out of someone right now so she could have some good fight."

Sasuke didn't say anything and just walked away, leaving his blond haired friend to follow.

"That's what I'm most scared of," Sasuke mumbled.

--

--

--

--

Sakura Haruno was currently very excited.

So freaking hecking excited.

He wasn't that good in terms of close hand-to-hand combat. However, that string of his was to watch for. After all, it was because of that hard-too-see-almost-transparent-string that she had millions of small cuts through out her body.

He wasn't as strong as Itachi with his...what was it? Sharingan. That's the word.

Although it has been awhile since she last saw that eyes... she wondered if Itachi was willing to fight her with that eyes again.

"You are not concentrating, Sakura-chan."

Sakura barely dodged strings of wires that came her way. She absolutely had no idea how he was able to manipulate those deadly wires, and thus, she was even more excited.

Sasori was slightly panting, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

She didn't just get hit, of course.

She was certain that Mr. Crimson, now dubbed by Sakura as The Puppet Master, had one fractured arm and the bow she delivered to his gut was quite painful too.

He also had various of bruises and broken lips, and Sakura was a bit annoyed that his so-called fangirls weren't here to see this. 'They would so destroy her', she thought, 'once they realize how much damage was put to their prince.'

She bit her lower lip, a plan quickly forming in her head. Contrary to popular belief, she calculate every move and formulate a plan before throwing a punch or a kick. Nothing was wasteful; every move, ever punch, every kick, every twitch counted in manipulating and slowly killing her opponent.

She calculated the damage she took and how much damage was inflicted in her opponent. In normal spar, this would've ended long time ago. However, it looked like Mr. Puppet Master had more in his mind when he accepted the request, Sakura thought.

She sighed and bit her lips."I guess..." Sakura took her gloves out which just appeared out of nowhere in Sasori's point of view, "I'm going to have to get serious."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. So she wasn't serious before?

Sakura smirked, reading his body language.

"I admit, I wasn't going full out. But don't worry; I'm going all out now."

She put on her leather gloves, finger flexing inside the familiar but worn out leather. She took a fighting stance that was different from before, now more focused on offence than defence.

"Now, we fight."

* * *


End file.
